Variations
by chrysalis escapist
Summary: Beware, totally AU, as far as you can take it, my muse must have gotten whacked over the head - still, Mac/Stella and bits of the rest of the pairings and team, and some other characters, hopefully still remotely recognizable


**Disclaimer: I**** don't own the CSI:NY characters.**

**I tried not to write this, but don't argue with the muse … :S**

The same streets he's been walking every day. And not the same at all. He feels the difference in every step. His head moves from right to left. Still looking for a sign of her.

Signs of her still everywhere. A hint of her still lingering on every corner they had turned together. Molecules of her footsteps. He gathers the faintest traces as he trots along the street. Not alone, but without her.

For a moment Mac raises his head to look at the young man who's walking at his side. Now his only family.

And he starts looking again. But all that he can find of her now are shadows. A fragment in this shattered city. Particles in the clouds, hanging so low. Everything he senses overpowered by the smell of death.

"You miss her, don't you." It's a statement rather than a question.

_Yeah._ Mac looks at Reed again, giving off a sigh at the same time. And he knows that the young man misses her too, even though they had only known each other for a short time. Mac senses that _he _is now also Reed's only family. So he walks at his side. And the two leave new traces at the corners they turn.

-:--------------------------------------------------:-

They turn around a corner and Mac's head comes up quickly. Something about who he sees, he senses strength that was beaten but won't be broken. Reed follows the movement, curious what could raise Mac from the lethargy that seems to have settled on them these days.

And he can't help but smile at the sight. A woman and a dog. He looks at Mac looking at the dog sauntering along with some sprite in her gait. Reed crosses the street with Mac.

"Lovely dog you've got there." he addresses the woman while the dogs greet each other tails wagging.

"Thanks." the woman smiles, "but she's not mine. I'm only taking her for walks, as often as I can." she explains, "For now she's stuck at the pound, though I wish I could take her."

"Oh." Reed says thoughtfully.

The woman shakes off the dark thoughts and the smile reappears. "Yours is a lovely guy too."

"Thanks." Now Reed smiles. "Yeah, my mother did a great job raising him. She … she died on 9/11." His voice trails off. "And I had only just found her." He feels Mac pressing against his knee as the woman expresses her sympathy. The other dog is looking at him, seems to be studying him. "What's her name?" he changes the topic, extending his hand for her to sniff.

"Stella." the woman says, "And I'm Jane."

He shakes her hand, then points at his companion, "That's Mac, and I'm Reed."

"Pleased to meet you." Jane says and looking at the two dogs who are wagging their tails again, continues, "And it looks like so are they."

"Yeah." Reed smiles. "Would be nice if we could meet more often."

-:--------------------------------------------------:-

_It would really be nice, _Reed thinks as they walk around another corner. Stella has cheered Mac up considerably. _I haven't seen him like that with any other dog. Not that he doesn't get along with them but, well, he's kind of private._

Reed unlocks the door to his apartment. He listens to the pit-pat of Mac's paws on the floor. A relatively new sound in his life. And already he can't imagine coming home and not hearing it. He's glad he's been able to keep Mac, not just because the dog provides a memory of his biological mother Claire.

He looks around, Mac's blue lead now hanging on a hook next to his jacket. A towel lying ready in the corner for rainy days. A few choice toys that look as good as new; Mac doesn't play a lot, and when he does he's really careful. The water bowl, the food in the cupboard. And a few random flocks of hair. Reed shrugs with a smile. _That can't be helped. _Though he thinks that if Mac could he'd probably clean up after himself. _But they just keep reappearing._

So many things have changed, what else might change? _And what happens when I go back to college and work? I've got a good lunch break, _"But what about the rest of the time? What will you do all by yourself?" Mac looks at Reed, his ears playing and his eyebrows moving up and down as he listens.

-:--------------------------------------------------:-

Mac looks around, his ears moving back and forth. He's used to taking different paths for their walks but this is one he's never walked before. He takes in all the new sensations, connects smells and sounds and sights. They stop in front of a building and Mac looks at Reed, his eyebrows playing, looking like he asks 'What are we doing here?' Then he notices a smell he recognizes and he begins wagging his tail.

They enter the building and Reed stops for a moment because it's rather darker inside. Then they aim for the desk. Mac eyes the man with the dark skin who is behind it. There's something about him, something that makes him itch, and his tail continues wagging somewhat stiffly.

"Mr. Sinclair …" Reed addresses the man after having checked the sign on the desk.

"That's me." the man says gruffly, making Reed think that to run a pound it probably doesn't take empathy but rather politics. "Why don't you want to keep him any longer?" Mr. Sinclair continues after a short look at Mac.

"I do want to keep him." Reed hastens to point out before Sinclair can launch into a speech on responsibilities, and finances.

"Then why can't you keep him any longer?" Sinclair asks with a hint of rolling his eyes. _Minor change of words, if it makes you feel better, but in the end it's the same._

"And I can keep him." Reed clarifies, sensing that Mac begins to feel uneasy. _Me too, pal, me too._ "On the contrary, we have come to get company for him." Reed smiles, seeing how that piece of information changes the expression on the face of the other man.

"That's a good thing. I guess you have already thought about what kind of dog you'd like?"

"Actually, we have already thought about _which _dog we'd like. She's called Stella." Reed swears he saw Sinclair's eyes dilate slightly at that.

"Stella. Uh-huh." Sinclair says slowly. "You've thought about it … so you do know what you're getting yourself into."

"I think what's most important is that they get along well." Reed comments.

"That's a point, yes." Sinclair agrees, "But she's very bubbly, and stubborn."

"I can handle that." _Mac can be quite stubborn too. And bubbly will do him good._

Sinclair goes to fetch Stella. Talking is one thing; he wants to _see_ how they get along. There is enough he doesn't get to see in his job. Mac looks after him attentively, something about this man tells him he means well, but there's still something else that seems to work against that. But when Stella bounces in he forgets about that and greets her joyfully. Reed and Sinclair sit down, looking on for a moment longer at shining eyes and happy tails before they get down to the necessary paperwork.

"Well," Sinclair speaks again, "she's behaved herself here, but nevertheless I have to tell you, _warn_ you, that she bit her previous owner."

_Frankie,_ Stella growls. And for a moment the hurt shows. Mac lifts his paw and nudges her. She pushes her nose into his coat.

Reed watches them, wondering what had happened. And he hopes, whatever it was, that it will be okay eventually.

-:--------------------------------------------------:-

"Hey Mac, everything okay?"

Mac greets the vet with a slightly tentative tail-wag. He likes the person, the profession however … he's never been convinced of the necessity of getting annual shots.

"Hello Dr. Hawkes." Reed completes the greeting of the vet. "Yeah, everything okay with Mac. And I hope with Stella here too, just wanted to introduce her and maybe have a quick checkup."

"Yeah, sure." Hawkes scans the folder Reed has brought along from the pound and verifies her chip number. Then he crouches down next to Stella. "So, tell me, how do you feel?" He checks her eyes and ears and starts palpating her gently.

She pulls back.

"Oh, that hurt, didn't it? Sorry." Hawkes says softly. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to try again to see what it is that hurts."

Stella puffs and Mac inches closer. Carefully Hawkes parts her curly fur around where he had last touched her. His forehead folds into a frown as he feels he's uncovering her story. She's not pulling away now but he can tell she'd love to. Her body is stiff and her eyes are big, the whites visible in their corners, watching his every move.

Mac watching her, and him too. Looking like he wishes he could go between them, be in her place. Carefully Hawkes concludes his work, glad to know that she's in much better hands now. He finishes with a gentle pat on a spot where he knows now there isn't a scar or a bruise.

Leaving through the folder again. "No wonder you bit him, bastard deserved it." he mumbles, and Reed is somewhat surprised by what for the vet appears to be almost an emotional outbreak. Hawkes looks up, "He beat her, and from what it looks like not just once, and not just after she bit him. She only ever got to see a vet when she needed shots, and with the timing … I'm guessing he just wanted her for her beauty, to show her."

Stella puffs again. _Shows! What's the point in getting to see all those other dogs when you're not allowed to play with them? And brushes and powder, and then you have to run around in some square and all those people look at you and …_

Mac presses his nose against her cheek.

Hawkes smiles. "Hey Mac, you'll make sure she'll be alright, won't you?" Mac places his paw on Hawkes' hand. "And she'll do you good too." Stella looks from Mac to Hawkes and seems to nod.

-:--------------------------------------------------:-

Reed looks down at his two companions as he walks along the street. Heads and tails and ears, all have come up, and he listens to the sound of their paws on the concrete. Rhythmic, almost like a heartbeat, one beat a little bigger, one a little smaller, but in time. _Those two belong together._ "Hey, you two, you really click, don't you?" The two raise their heads and look at him at the same time. "Yeah." He smiles.

He enjoys watching them as they walk along, side by side, so close. And it seems like Stella's bounce resonates in Mac's step. And he shows her around, in his city, shows her his view of this city.

_That bush there, _Stella points out, _is looking at me. Who's hiding in it?_

Mac sniffs a moment. _That's Peyton. Better not walk too close._

And sure enough, as Stella passes, a paw comes shooting out of the bush. But Stella is as fast and hits _her _paw on top of it. There's a hiss, and then a Persian cat comes stalking out with a sullen face.

_Oh my, she looks a bit puffed! _Stella shakes her head.

_Yeah. _Mac chuckles.

There's a shout. "Hey, keep your dog …" the man blinks, two now? "… dogs away from my cat, will you?"

Reed looks up at the window where the voice came from. "Yes, Mr. Gerrard." _As soon as you keep your cat away from my dogs. _"Come on, let's get to the park."

-:--------------------------------------------------:-

They reach the park, where the sun glistens not on concrete but on leaves and green, tickling paws and furs. Reed lets them go and hangs their leads over his shoulder, his fingers absentmindedly twisting the blue and the green together as he watches Mac and Stella dash away. It seems like the best part of the day.

Still looking after them as they check out the park he strolls to a bench and sits down. "Hello Sid." he greets the older man already sitting there. "How's it going?"

"Fine, fine, thank you. And you?" Sid replies, "I see Mac has got a new friend. And she does him good, I haven't seen him so relaxed and chipper in a while."

"Yeah," Reed agrees, "it's like they were made for each other. You know how he's rather reserved and slow to make new friends, but with her it was like, well, immediate trust."

"And look at him smiling now." Sid chuckles as the two dogs come sauntering towards him, side by side.

_That's Sid. _Mac introduces the man to Stella. _I've heard most humans think him a little weird, but I swear I have the feeling he understands everything we say. I think you'll like him._

_Hello Sid. _Stella woofs and wags her tail. _If you're a friend of Mac you're a friend of mine too._

"Hello lovely." Sid reaches out and cups her head in his hand. _Any friend of Mac is my friend too. But even if you weren't, I have a feeling we'll get along well. _Stella places her paw on his knee and gives his hand a short lick.

They stroll off again, sniffing here and there and greeting new arrivals as the park fills with people and dogs.

_Hello Flack._ Mac stops a tall and lanky Doberman who's making a bee-line towards Sid, his owner Maka following close behind with a grin. _Your little snack can wait, meet Stella first._

_Hello Stella, Sid's got ace snacks, you want to come along? _Flack turns his head, looking from Mac to Stella to Sid, and then to Stella again.

She chuckles. _Go get your snack, I'll see you later. _She looks towards the gate that a slightly scruffy dog has just passed through. _Who's that?_

_Hello Adam._ Mac woofs gently and still sends the smaller dog jumping into the air.

_He-hello Mac. _Adam turns, and turns again, trying to see all of the park at once.

_Don't worry. _Mac signals, half to Adam and half to Stella, who has become a little concerned. _His current owner is treating him well._

_Yeah, yeah, Chad is a nice guy. I just can't help being nervous. _Adam does another circle around himself.

And still isn't prepared for the flaxen ball of fur that comes bolting towards him, and sends him flying several feet.

_Uh, is she a little bit nuts? _Stella looks after the dog who is still in motion.

_Who, Kendall? No … not just a little bit. _Mac remarks dryly.

Kendall finally comes to a stop, more or less, before Adam. _Come on, come on,_ she's hopping up and down, _let's go say hello to Sid._

They all turn towards the bench again, just in time to see a brown Doberman coming closer.

_Did Flack just get a few inches taller?_ Stella wonders.

_I wouldn't be surprised. _Mac grins. _That's Angell, and he loves her._

"Hello Scagnetti." Maka greets Angell's owner and fellow detective.

"Hello everybody." Sid shares a round of snacks and petting, and he can't help but smile as he looks at the gathering. Mac and Stella, Adam and Kendall, Flack and Angell. _Now there's just two missing. _He looks around, any late arrivals? Indeed. "Hello Aiden." he calls out. "And hello Danny." he turns to her dog. But "Where is your friend Lindsay?"

"She has an appointment with the vet." Aiden explains, "Nothing serious. Just that she was in season ..." She gives Danny a look. "And now she's in whelp. Yes," she addresses Danny, "don't look at me so innocently, you are going to be a father. Bet her owners wish they had never left Montana." She rolls her eyes, making Sid chuckle.

"Well, well." He pats Danny's side. "Did they leave the door open for you?"

_Nah. _Danny shakes himself. _They weren't as thoughtful, I had to scratch my way through. _Sid laughs.

Reed is sure that Flack and Angell just exchanged a wink. He looks at Mac and Stella. _Who knows, maybe, one day …_ But for now he's just happy to see them together, and amongst friends. Finding new friends for him too. He thinks of Jane, looks at Aiden and Sid.

Quirky Sid who's leaning back, his elbows on the back of the bench, enjoying the sunshine and watching 'his' gang. Mac, who doesn't need to make a fuss to be a leader. Stella now at his side with a natural authority. Flack torn between impressing Angell and fooling around with Danny. Kendall who _is_ fooling around, even at the risk of bumping into Mac. But she's lighting Adam's mood. And Lindsay will be back soon to complete the picture, and calm Danny down a bit. They make a good team.

-:--------------------------------------------------:-

_Lovely group of friends you've got. _Stella stands in a square of sunshine falling through the window.

_Yeah, they are good friends. _Mac lies down on his blanket. _Wish you could have met Claire too._ He looks a bit forlorn._ You would have liked her._

_I'm sure I would have. _Stella sits down on the corner of Mac's blanket.

To Reed's amazement without any reaction from Mac. Any other dogs that had visited would never have dared that, nor got away without at least a growl. But Stella traces the folds of the blanket with her paw and Mac just looks on.

_I would have liked to meet her. But somehow she's still here, in him, _Stella looks at Reed, _and in you. _She looks at Mac and her paw lands over his. _And you have friends._

_I do. _Mac nuzzles her. _And you're the best of them._

* * *

It would be really interesting to know how many read past the second scene, but I guess I'll never find out. I just hope some have read through, and I'd really really love to know what you thought – or should I say how big your eyes got at a certain point? :D Maybe you even liked it, or at least had fun. All comments are appreciated.


End file.
